


What Then?

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What then? Matt wants to know, but Mello doesn’t have an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Then?

**Author's Note:**

> written at: March 20, 2009.

**What Then?**

It’s quiet, late at night except for the sound of Mello’s scribbling and the beep, beep, beep noise from the Gameboy in Matt’s hands. Normally, he’d be asleep, but Matt can’t sleep. Not with Mello’s scribbling. It’s annoying, and he tells him so. “You should try sleeping every once in a while.” he says, rolling over onto his back.

_Silence._

Mello scribbles some more, and for a moment Matt doesn’t think he’ll answer, but finally the scribbling pauses. “I don’t have time to sleep, Matt. I have to study. I have to beat Near.” Mello replies. Matt isn’t surprised. It’s the same thing Mello always says.

Matt pushes the buttons on his Gameboy, dodging another bomb from a Lakitu, and looks over at his roommate. “Why?” he asks, eyes darting back to the screen momentarily, and then to Mello who sits hunched over his desk, concentrating on the lines of text in front of him. Latin or Calculus or something.

For a split second the blonde glances back over his shoulder and gives the red head a look. “What do you mean, _why_?” he snaps, as though the answer is obvious. And it is in a way. Matt sighs and sits up in his bed, putting his Gameboy down beside him. Princess Peach will just have to wait to be saved another day.

“I know you wanna beat Near, but, I mean. . .” he says, reaching up and nervously itching beneath the strap of his goggles, before continuing. “I just. . .what happens then?” Mello stops scribbling again and sits up a little straighter. He turns in Matt’s direction, slowly this time.

“What do you mean ‘ _what happens then_ ’?” He asks, his eyebrows pulling together and the corners of his mouth turning down in a slight frown. His expression is annoyed, but something else too. Confused? Afraid?

Matt resists the urge to roll his eyes. “I mean, what happens then?” He asks again, “You meet L? _Become L_? Then what?”

In the darkness, Mello blinks. “I. . .I don’t know.” he says, and there’s uncertainty in his normally confident tone. “I guess. . .I guess I never thought about it.” He answers, and quickly swivels his chair back around. Matt looks at him there, and he seems small under the light of the lamp.

The scribbling resumes, and Matt retrieves his discarded Gameboy. He lies back down. In his hands, the screen flashes: _Game Over_.

Matt sighs. “It figures."

**End**


End file.
